Small semi-automatic dishwashing machines are known in the art. The general construction of such machines comprises an enclosed container for holding the dishes and a spray of wash water. There is some form of internal rack mechanism for suspending the dishes in a position to facilitate their washing. A source of water spray for inpenging water upon the dishes is provided and some form of detergent, usually adapted to provide an abrading effect to facilitate the washing of the dishes in conjunction with the spray of water is introduced.
Thus, for example, Lilly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,642, shows an in-sink-mounted dishwasher requiring no electrical power and provided with hot water from a standard hose connected to a sink outlet. Lilly shows a typical rack for supporting the dishes in a position adaptable to their being washed and also disclosed a opposed spray jet nozzles for spraying water upon the dishes to facilitate their washing. As is typical of the art in non-powered dishwashers, Lilly shows fixed-mounted spray heads having a fixed angle of spray upon the dishes. As an alternative, Amer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,000, discloses a washer in which an upper and an intermediate spray bar provide an essentially vertical spray which largely is planer to the surface of the dishes to be washed. Bond, U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,025, in an invention disclosing a novel hood arrangement for portable dishwashers discloses an essentially vertical spray from beneath the dishrack. An alternative design Bond, U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,895, discloses both an upper and a lower water spray element, still fixed. In a related art, a diaper washer of Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,341, in which a fixed water spray unit provides sufficient force to rotate a turntable containing the objects to be cleaned, in this case diapers, so as to provide a variable water spray. Olson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,803, discloses a sink mountable portable dishwasher in which an upper spray head is traversed laterally across the cleaning chamber; again, the general direction of spray is downwards, planer to the surfaces of the dishes to be cleaned.
It is typical of all dishwashers of this particular portable type that, lacking an independent motor or an electric power source, they display an essentially fixed water spray which is dependent upon through the inpenging force of the water to perform all the cleaning on the enclosed dishes within the dishwasher. The use of multiple powered rotary spray head, as is typical on large home or industrial dishwashers, is unfortunately unavailable due to the necessity of having a dishwasher which is both portable, and requires only a source of water for functioning.
It is also unfortunately a constraint of these designs that the water flow essentially is planer along the surface of the dishes to be washes and is essentially a constant unvarying flow during the cleaning cycle, as neither the dishes nor the water is moved.